Power networks in vehicles provide electricity from power sources to components. For example, a battery can supply power to a human-machine interface (HMI) display on which a display controller can provide a message, such as an identification of a fault, to a vehicle occupant. Upon failure of one of the power networks, one or more components connected to the failed power network can fail to operate properly or at all.